


Hand Maid

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Gen, Maids, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the humiliation of wearing a maid costume in public, Hitoshura is commanded to give a little show as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr.

_Finger yourself_ , they said.

“… Yeah _right_.” At first, he appeared as if he wasn’t gonna do it, but…

Naoki was still wearing that damned maid outfit, but he didn’t bother keeping his pants or shoes with it. So the only thing he had to remove was his underwear, which he did very slowly.

Tossing those aside, he got down to his knees and began coating some of his fingers with saliva. He put on a little show while doing so, rubbing himself a little as he made sure that his fingers were nice and slick. The Demi-Fiend moaned in his throat just as he removed his fingers to speak.

“You… you damn well better enjoy this…” Naoki growled a little, as he hesitates for a moment. Then he takes the edges of the skirt in his hand and pulls it up, exposing his almost fully-erect penis.  _Someone_  was getting excited from being watched while masturbating. Now sitting back on his heels, the raven haired teen parts his thighs further and guides his wet fingers down between them.

“Aa..ah, fffu…” He was shaking a bit out of pleasure, hopelessly trying to keep his rosy face away from view. Naoki rubbed a pair of fingers around the rim of his anus, teasing himself just before pressing one finger inside and makes a small cry from his throat.

“Haaah…” In order to keep the skirt up so that his movements can be seen properly, he had to ignore his dick for now. It only bothered him a bit, since he was focusing on fingering himself.

Now he pressed a second slick finger inside himself, squeezing and then relaxing around them. He repeat this a few times, moaning loudly as he fucked himself with his hand. The Demi-Fiend’s hips rose and he rolled them, grinding against the wiggling digits in him. And now he thrusts the third finger into his awaiting anus, his breathing hitched and temperature rising.

“Ahah…” Oh, he was thinking of something while he was doing it. Or maybe of  _someone_ , a certain favorite person of his… Who, in his mind, was the one doing this to him, filling him up with their cock instead of his fingers. Naoki quickened his pace as he fantasized, bucking his pelvis upward and clenching tightly to the hem of the dress. He was close now, so close… Though he really wished that the person invading his fantasy would be there to put their hands (or _mouth_ ) on him and help pleasure him further.

“I-I’m… gonna come… A-aah!” Throwing his head back, his back arching slightly, Naoki cried out as he orgasmed on the spot. His seed streaming out at first, then sliding down the shaft and wetting his hand below.

“A..ah… I hope you’re… satisfied…” He breathed out, still having his fingers as deep as they could go. He gave them one last push, having some of his own come slide right in with them. Shura didn’t care in the least after those fingers were pulled out, making a soft, wet sound as he did so.

The skirt of the dress came back down, covering his shame and probably staining the inside of it white in the front. He didn’t care, just like he did when he licked and sucked his fluids off the back of his hand.

He stood back up again, grinned mischievously, and walked away with a little sass in his sway.


End file.
